Just Metal
by Nilzkin00
Summary: Sanji had been at F.E.I.H.R for three years before it was his turn to be a test subject, getting injections which contained only god knows what. Waking up with new changes he escapes with a strange man who is the reason to a new rebelion. Along the way he come to like the man and is ready to join him and his comrades to finally take down F.E.I.H.R. Trigger warning! Zosan
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there! I just wanted to tell anyone who's reeding that English is not my first language, so i apologise for typos. Feel free to tell me if there is any...I've done as best as i can. I hope that you enjoy my fanfic!

Chapter 1:

Sanji was sitting on the cold stone floor in his cell when he heard a bell ring. The familiar feeling of fear and panic filled his mind but he didn't allow it to take over him, that would only make things worse. The bell was a signal that somebody's life was going to get even more fucked up and Sanji had learned that this happened at least once when he was awake. Since he didn't have any sense of time in this place (except the feeling of getting tired and waking up) he didn't know what was hours and what was months.

He looked over at his right. The man sitting there behind the bars, probably in his fourties, was shaking crazy. Poor guy, he was the newest victim in this hallway. Sanji could sympathise with him - he had been there. When Sanji first learned what this facility was about he had also freaked out.

F.E.I.H.R, standing for Functional Evolving In Human Race, is a facility made to experiment with humans, making them into all kinds of abominations. Mixing DNA, giving them strange pills and litterly building in them. If you've been here long enough you should be used to see part cyborgs and part animals, but some people just don't - loosing sanity faster than others. The most sickening thing though is that this place even experiment on children and women. Sanji hated watching beautiful ladies quiver in fear because of this place, also having to stand the disgusting perverts whispering to them until it was their turn to be taken away.

Sanji had been here for quite some time. He didn't know exactly how long it's been, but his guess was around 3 winters - being the fourth right now. There was no heaters this deep in the facility so you could tell if it was Winter or not.

It was a miracle Sanji hadn't been experimented on yet, except for unknown pills that everyone had to take every day. But he had a feeling it wasn't just a coincident. He felt like they were waiting for something like-

His thoughts was abruptly interrupted when footsteps stopped right outside his cage door.

"Fuck", was the only word Sanji could utter when the warden put handcuffs on him. Sanji could feel eyes on him as he stood up and began walking down the hallway, meeting up with another warden. People gave Sanji glances of pity, but also with hints of relief as they silently made their way to the elevator.

He would have fought back, only if it weren't for those god damn weapons that they had. It was some kind of metal stick that didn't even need to touch you to hurt you. He had heard some other wictims mention that they were called StickSpeaks and let out a sound that made your whole head feel like it was splitting in half, but you couldn't hear it.

The blonde could swear they passed at least 10 different hallways before they even rounded the first corner and as Sanji stepped inside the narrow elevator he took a look at the buttons. Over a hundred floors...really?

Damn, this place was huge!

This was when one of the wardens injected him with something and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>When Sanji came to he was allready laying strapped on a table with scientists all over him. He tried to get his hands out of the leather straps, but as expected they were stuck. The room was really lightned up, so it took a while for him to get used to it.<p>

The room was your average operating room, but with a gross twist. There was animal parts laying around on the floor. Sanji almost puked when he saw a full crocodile head in the corner.

The scientists began to move away, one after another, moving to a tool table.

One of the scientists who stayed examined his eyes and ears, probably checking if his mental state was good enough to start. Then he waved at the other scientists who was preparing something.

Seven scientists walked to his table, each one holding an injection.

Sanji had never been afraid of getting vaccinated when he was a kid, or let alone needles at all. But when the first injection was pushed through his eyeball, he screamed. They obviously didn't use any anesthesia here, so he could feel just how painful it was. Another injection was pushed through his other eyeball before they moved on to the next parts.

The right arm, the neck and to the left beside the spine. Each one was just more agonizing than the last.

Sanji was sweating and his lips bleeding because of biting down to hard when the scientists moved to his feet with the last two injections.

'What the hell would they want to do with my feet?', he thought as the first one was injected on his left ancle. The last one was also injected on his ancle, but his right this time. Sanji just took a deep shaky breath when the last needle was out of him and the scientists moved away, relived that it was over - but his calm stopped when they returned with scalpels.

'Weren't they done?! I swear whe-', he stopped his thoughts to let out a shriek when the scientists began cutting up the skin between his toes. He couldn't even move because only pain was taking over his mind. The scientists took their time, cutting slowly like everything would go wrong if they cut too much.

One of Sanji's feet were almost done when he fell unconsciouss from loosing too much air, spending it all on screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chapter! Yay! Let's make our cuties have a conversation, shall we? And just so you know, I'm trying trust moi. I hope you have a fun time with these two dorks :D**

**Oh, and just a small warning for their language. But you probably allredy know that - this is, after all, Curlybrow and Mosshead we're dealing with.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2:<em>

When Sanji woke up he could of sworn he opened his eyes, but everything was pitch black. _The lights are probably just busted, _he thought and concentrated on getting up - putting his hands on the ground beside him. But as soon as he tried pushing himself up they gave in. _Guess the shots have taken their toll on me _Sanji thought as he laid back down on his back, not being able to think of anything else to do.

"Hey, you ok?"

Sanji could hear that the voice was directed his way, but he couldn't make out where it was coming from. The voice was a low masculine one. So it was a guy speaking to him, huh?

"Hey! Answer me, would you?"

He could hear irritation begining to form in the mans voice. He probably thought he was ignoring him.

"Geez, calm down a little." Not being able to see made Sanji's other senses stronger, so he didn't want the guy yelling in his ear. "And lower your voice, you're going to give me a headache."

"Hmpf." _This guy!_

"Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine", the blond snorted back at him.

"...like I asked before, are you ok?"

"Yeah, exept that I just got seven injections in my body. Oh, and can you tell me what the fuck they did to my feet?" Sanji raised his right foot into the air, hoping the other man would see anything of it in this darkness.

"Why don't you look at them yourself?" _Well maybe because it's pitch black in here!, _Sanji thought.

"Can't you tell that the lights are out, shithead?" He was growing tired the guy's shit.

"The lights are perfectly fine, what are you talking about?"

The blonde froze at that. _Did I just hear that right?_

"...What? The lights are...fine?" Then why could he not see anything?

"Yeah? Listen, the-"

"Where are you?! Am I facing the right way?!" Sanji forced himself up on his elbows and turned to where he tought the man was. He couldn't be telling the truth, right?

"No the exact opposite, but why-"

He quickly turned the right way (he hoped) and began yelling again.

"What's your name?!"

"Dude calm down. It's Zoro."

"Well then, 'Zoro', look me straight in the eye and tell me that you are not lying about the lights."

"If you tell me why the hell you are freaking out."

"Just do it!" It was true that Sanji was freaking out, but who wouldn't?

"The lights are fine and they've been so ever since I got put in this cell five days ago. Now you tell me why that is so important!"

**Sanji's P.O.V**

My arms gave in and I was forced to lay down. Shit! Why could it not just be the lights? Why did just I have to be the blind test subject?

The thing that irritates me the most is that I pretty much lost my last hope of escaping (anybody who couldn't even see where they were going were obviosly not getting out of here) and if I somehow miraculosly do, returning to my old life won't be an option.

I didn't really know what to do now. Being blind will make me weak fast, I probably won't be able to fight - let alone defend myself. The only thing that I am able to do is to rely on people, and that aren't really my strong side. I allways learned to rely on nobody, exept for the people standing the closest to me, and there aren't exactly anybody in this place who I can trust.

"I'm waiting."

"Zoro, what would you do if you had just lost your eyesight?" I didn't really espect a good answer, so I was kinda shocked at what he responded with.

"...Well I didn't really care when I lost my left eye, so. But I guess it's kinda diffrent if you loose booth." No shit sherlock!

"Oh really? I don't really have anything left to live for so why don't you torture me with your background?"

"Don't you usually tell people your name before you ask them about their life, Blondie?"

"Tell me your hair colour and we'll make this a game, bastard."

"Sorry, but you would to much of an advantage, Sanji." ...ok hold on...

"...How the fuck do you know my-NGH" Intense pain began forming in my whole body, starting with my spine. It quickly got much worse as the seconds went by. The pain was unbearable! Eventually it felt like somebody was constantly stabbing the places where I got the shots. The worst thing though was my feet, there it was some kind of growing pains, only a thousand times worse. What the fuck is happening to my body?!

I curled up in a fetal position, hoping the pain would go by soon.

"Hey Sanji!"

Right now I didn't care if this Zoro yelled at me, not even how he knows my name. I just wanted the pain to go away!

Before I knew it I had slammed my head against the floor, knocking myself out. I saw worried green-haired man before my vision blacked out again.

"Haha...Mosshead", I mumbled quietly as I fell asleep, not wondering how I just were able to see something.

* * *

><p>When I came to, everything was still black and I had a killing headache. Other than the headache and my muscles being sore, I was acually fine. Though, I wasn't too happy about the whole 'not being able to see' thing.<p>

"Oh look, Sleeping Beauty has woken up." Well isn't that a great fucking way to wake up, with a idiot talking to me.

"Shut the fuck up Mosshead." I wasn't having his shit right now. "Are we still in our cells?"

"How the hell do you know my hair- oh yeah..."

"Got something to say?"

"Nope I just...confirmed something."

Well isn't little Zoro here being a bit suspicious? It's kinda obvious that he's hiding something.

"Look just answer my questions, you're pretty much all I got right now."

"Why are you even trusting me? I might as well lie to you, just for the fun of it."

"I can tell that you're not the kind of person who would think that be fun."

"What makes you so sure, Blondie?"

"Your voice. It may be deep and rough but- as much as I would like to deny it, it holds some kindness in it."

"Oh, I didn't know you were turned on by my voice." W-What?! I could feel my cheeks getting a little varmer. Well, his voice wasn't un-sexy but...

"S-shut up! I'm a 100% ladies man!"

"Oh you're a man? I didn't know!."

"You dick!"

"I have one at least."

I was in the middle of yelling at him when I heard a faint sound of a door opening and I tensed. Now that I knew what acually being a test subject felt like, I was freaked out by the thought of being taken away again. I couldn't help the panic taking over me and I hugged my knees, silently screaming as footsteps got closer.

"Blondie? What are you doing?" Is he a fucking idiot or is he just acting tough?

"Quiet! A warden is coming!" I could hear the footsteps louder now.

"What? There is no warden coming!"

"Don't you hear him?"

"No!"

"Then why do I?!"

"Oh...this explains why your ears looks weird." My ears looks weird?!

"Well thanks for telling me that now Mosshead!"

"You probably got some super-hearing-powers. That should be kind of usefull for you."

"Usefull? I'm fucking blind!" What is he thinking with?

"...here the warden comes", he just answered awkwardly. What the fuck?

I figured by the silence that followed that he wasn't going to say another word. Fucking Mosshead.

But seriously, is there a reason that he isn't telling me anything? He is clearly keeping something from me, but he's not very good at keeping it. A little more talking and I just might find out.


End file.
